listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
MonsterVerse
This page is based on the film franchise known as the 'MonsterVerse', based around the titans such as Godzilla and Kong, and the organisation known as Monarch. All villain deaths are in bold, main/secondary protagonists are in italics. If a villain redeems themselves, then they are in both bold and italic. Named character deaths only. Kong: Skull Island # Gunpei Ikari - Killed by a Skullcrawler some time between WW2 and the time in which the movie takes place. # Jerry - Impaled through the throat by a Mother Longlegs. # Mother Longlegs - Shot in the head by Packard. # Jack Chapman - Devoured by a Juvenile Skullcrawler. # Victor Nieves - Ripped apart by Leafwings in mid air. # William "Bill" Randa - Devoured by a Juvenile Skullcrawler, with his camera still flashing in its stomach. # Juvenile Skullcrawler - Burned to death in an explosion, caused by Mason throwing a lighter above a gas vent. # Steve Woodward - Crushed by Kong with his foot. # Preston Packard - Crushed by Kong with his fist. # Earl Cole - Attempted to kill Skull Devil by sacrificing himself with 2 grenades, but Skull Devil knocked him into the side of a cliff with his tail, and was killed when the 2 grenades exploded. # Skull Devil - Organs ripped out of his mouth by Kong. Godzilla # Sandra Brody - Killed by atomic gas poisoning when the male MUTO caused the collapse of the Janjira nuclear power plant. # Joe Brody - During the Male MUTO's escape from the Janjira research base, it destroyed the catwalk Joe Brody was standing on, causing him to fall. He was later rushed to the hospital, but succumbed to his injuries. # Whelan - Killed by one of the MUTOs. # Fitzgerald - Killed by one of the MUTOs. # Huddleston - Killed by one of the MUTOs. # Sgt. Tre Morales - Killed by one of the MUTOs. # Andrew Russell - Killed off-screen during the fight between Godzilla and the MUTOs. (Note: His death was referenced in Godzilla: King of the Monsters, although he didn’t appear in this film) # Male MUTO - Impaled on rebar after Godzilla whips him against a building with his tail. # Female MUTO - Decapitated when Godzilla shot an atomic ray down her throat. Godzilla: King of the Monsters # Tim Mancini - Shot in the head by Jonah. # Asher - Shot by Foster. # Master Sergeant Hendricks - Disintegrated by Ghidorah's gravity beams. # Vivienne Graham - Eaten by Ghidorah shortly after its awakening. # Ishiro Serizawa - Sacrificed himself by manually detonating a nuclear warhead to revitalise Godzilla. # Mothra - Disintegrated by Ghidorah's gravity beams, transferring her power to Godzilla. # Emma Russell - Sacrificed herself to save the others by luring Ghidorah away, and was disintegrated by Godzilla's new thermonuclear pulses. # King Ghidorah - Almost entirely disintegrated by Godzilla's new thermonuclear pulses, and the remaining head being eaten by Godzilla. Godzilla vs. Kong # Coming Soon! Category:Movies Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Aliens